


Changing Skies

by gatekat, Starsheild (StarRise)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Frametype Change, M/M, Seeker!Prowl, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/Starsheild
Summary: Anything you think you know about my Seeker Headcanon is scrapped here. The Ark's resident Praxians have gone into seclusion. When they come out, well,everything'schanged.





	Changing Skies

Jazz stood with just about every ground-bound Autobot on the packed desert dirt beyond the Ark's engines staring up at something he still believed had to be a glitch hallucination. Three Seekers were up in the sky, playing a game a touch-tag with the Aerialbots like a bunch of youngsters. Yes, those were Seekers. Seekers that no one had seen before a groon ago. Seekers that wore the colors of the resident Praxians who were nowhere to be found.

If it wasn't for Ratchet and Prime looking so terribly pleased he'd have completely lost it by now.

Seekers playing a friendly game with Aerialbots. Seekers who seemed impossibly lightly built compared to the warframes everyone knew. Seekers who were no better with their wings than the Aerialbots.

It didn't compute.

Finally he managed to tear his optics from the scene overhead and pushed his way through the crowd over to where Ratchet was standing.

"Explanation, please? Am I glitching, or is that Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen?" He demanded.

"No, you are not. And yes, it is. Took'm long enough." Ratchet replied, his own optics still glued to the display above them in careful evaluation. "We should probably call them down soon." He added, though the latter was addressed to Optimus.

"They're not going to want to come." The larger mech sighed, sounding regretful at the idea himself. 

"Better to an order than out of fuel," Ratchet countered. "I doubt they land any better than they fly."

"How?" Jazz butted in to demand.

"It's a Seeker thing," Ratchet shrugged. "Start out as an egg. Hatch and grow up like you expect. When resources are good a century or so after they get their adult Praxian frame they change again into a _mechling_ Seeker. If resources stay good they get their final adult frame in another century or so."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Back-up!" Jazz demanded. "Praxians are actually _Seekers_?" 

"Immature ones, yes," Ratchet nodded.

"Okay ... that is going to take some serious processing." Jazz groaned, rubbing his helm.

"Probably for most of the mecha here." Ratchet agreed, then growled softly. "They're ignoring me. You'll have to order them down."

"Ordering." Optimus agreed as he opened a comm line to Prowl. Out of the three, he was the most likely to obey if past action was an indicator, and even from the ground he still appeared the be the unofficial leader among the three. 

Prowl's wings wobbled in a clear fight between want and obedience. It only lasted a couple oscillations before he tipped a wing down and slid towards the ground with far more grace than most first time fliers. When the other two didn't follow despite the Aerialbots coming down Prowl barked at them. The volume made everyone wince; it sounded a lot less mellow than the usual Prowl.

Even so _If I'm coming down so are you!_ earned a few chuckles among those who listened beyond the first snarl. The whining and the protests were just as amusing, but the other two finally obeyed, angling down as well when Prowl altered his path to come after them.

"Slow down." Ratchet roared when Smokescreen changed the direction of his descent, away from where the medic and Prime were standing and towards the edge of the gathered crowd. 

::He'll land or make a fool of himself,:: Prowl groused at the medic when Smokescreen transformed and had to work to get his pede-thrusters under him.

Jazz wanted to watch but instinct drew his attention to the large object headed his way and he looked up at the black and white tetra-jet root form seemingly coming right for him.

::You aren't the one who has to put him back together if he makes too much of a fool of himself.:: Ratchet snapped back as he moved aside. ::And if you are landing here, be careful!:: 

::I am careful Ratchet,:: Prowl's tone was decidedly miffed. Despite that and the distraction of Bluestreak trying to land nearby Jazz could tell it was taking all of Prowl's concentration to be as graceful as he was. He didn't quite stumble though his landing was heavy. "See?"

"Yes, yes. And I'm sure that Smokesceen will be hitting you up for pointers later, since I doubt faceplanting in front of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was his real intention. Looks like wounded pride mostly though. No where-." The rest of sentence was cut short by a yelp from behind them, causing all gathered to turn.

A rather embarrassed Bluestreak was sitting on his aft where he had come down behind them, optics focused on Ratchet as his wings twitched.

"Aft is better than face," Prowl turned and offered a hand up that was gratefully accepted. While Prowl turned on Jazz Bluestreak eased his way closer to Ratchet and let his field do most of the talking.

"Now that everyone's on the ground," Prowl focused on Jazz with all the predatory manner Seekers were infamous for. "I have an empty berth I'd like you to fill."

Jazz's froze, whatever he had been planning to say knocked out of his processor as it focused on what had just been said to him, and whether he had actually heard correctly.

This was Prowl. Logical, businesslike, almost anti-social Prowl.

And he had just propositioned Jazz for a roll in the berth.

"Come again?" 

"Now that I'm allowed to interface I wish to with you," Prowl tried a different phrasing. "It is normal for this phase of functioning."

Okay. That sounded more like Prowl. Except for the interfacing part.

Out of the corner of one optic he saw Bluestreak give up on talking and grab Ratchet's helm in both hands to claim a kiss. Optimus was walking away, probably to deal with whatever commotion Smokescreen was likely causing with the twins, if what was happening before him was an indicator.

"Uhh ... why me?" Jazz asked, edging back very slowly from the predator in front of him. Prowl was a comrade. A friend, to a degree. They had shared energon, conversation, training, games. But not in a long time, since the first time Prowl had said no so firmly, had Jazz even considered the Praxian- Seeker?- as a pleasure companion or lover. His processor was refusing to compute the idea.

"I like you. You've had enough lovers I know about that I'm sure you know how to handle wings," Prowl cocked his helm, his red chevron still gleaming there. "Do I need another reason?"

"Uhhhh-yeah. No. Maybe later?" Jazz was just babbling as he turned and sprinted away, frame moving without conscious thought into the safety of the Ark as his processor spun in confusion.

"Having issues?" Bluestreak inquired from where he was snuggled against his chosen mech, Ratchet seeming equally started and amused at the moment, but overall accepting the advances. 

"Apparently," Prowl scowled in true displeasure as he glared in to the darkness of the Ark where his prey had disappeared, his fellow Seeker's snickers only increasing his frustration.

"Good hunting." Bluestreak offered a klik later as he led his own conquest away. 

* * *

Jazz was at a common room table, grateful to have not seen Prowl the Seeker between the incident outside and fuel time. Of course it was still the talk of everyone, including those at the table, though he had to admit the descriptions of the twins pouncing on Smokescreen were pretty funny. They had yet to resurface, and there had been no sign of Bluestreak or Ratchet either. At least the other stories and speculation was keeping most of the attention off of him. 

Almost on cue First Aid went silent and stared at something past Jazz, likely the mecha walking into the common room. The rest of the room quieted quickly. 

Jazz didn't want to turn and look. He knew who was there. Only two mecha generated this silence and Prime's had a different teek to it. No matter what anyone said, nearly everyone feared Prowl just a little bit.

The silence meant he could trace the heavier-than-usual-for-Prowl pedesteps coming towards him.

A sigh escaped him, and Jazz chugged the rest of his energon before acknowledging the presence looming over him. "Prowl." 

"Jazz," Prowl's voice was more resonant that usual; the voice he typically only used in private. He came to stand where Jazz could easily see him and placed a small cube of distinctive creamy white energon in front of him. "Peace?"

"I wasn't aware we were at war." Jazz replied. "But you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to turn this down either way." He hesitated for a nanoklik before nodding to an empty seat. "Sit?" 

"Perhaps not war but I did upset you," Prowl explained himself and claimed an unused chair to bring over. "It was not my intent."

Upset wasn't exactly the term that Jazz would have used. Shocked. Broadsided. Totally confused. "You didn't really upset me. Surprised the pit out of me, but I'm not angry." He allowed his field to loosen a little, letting the confusion he was feeling at being so near this Prowl he felt he no longer knew to show. It was received with Prowl's familiar teek, laced with undirected arousal but steady and thankful for the contact.

"I am the same mecha I was before," Prowl frowned as he tried to think how to explain something that even now he had difficulty accepting wasn't common knowledge despite the abundant evidence and his own efforts to make it that way. "While not entirely accurate, socially I was similar to a youngling for interfacing until I had my wings."

"Wait, back up. The Prowl we all knew was a _youngling_?" Hound all but choked.

"Not precisely. Seekers go through six growth stages instead of four. Sparkling, Praxian youngling, Praxian mechling, Praxian adult, Seeker mechling, Seeker adult. The first two are what you are used to. Praxian mechling is similar but without the interfacing. Praxian adult is the same but without the interfacing. Seeker mechling is when we begin interfacing and flying; after we have a solid grip on social laws, actual laws and have a good understanding of ourselves. Fewer things are added at each stage in exchange for a longer and more complex maturity process," Prowl explained in more detail than Ratchet had.

"How long before you're a full adult if all goes well?" First Aid asked with rapt fascination.

"Roughly a Cybertronian century. Though given how long I was an adult grounder it may be much longer or much less. Such an extended period of hunger and stasis may have unusual effects on the process," Prowl told him.

Jazz listened to all of this quietly, sipping slowly on the rich blend of high grade that Prowl had brought. On one level he processed what Prowl was saying, and all of the pieces were falling in to place. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the that fact that this was Prowl who was asking.

"So are the three of you the same age, or very close?" First Aid asked, digging deeper. 

"I am three centuries older than they are. Bluestreak is the youngest of us, though only by five vorns. The tac-net I elected to have installed delayed my upgrades to my grounder adult frame and would have delayed this upgrade as well without the war," Prowl answered. "At our current age three centuries is considered negligible."

"Could have fooled me, from the way you all acted." Hound commented, drawing snorts of agreement from some of the other mecha that had been gathering closer to listen in on the conversation. 

"How we each dealt with avoiding unwanted attention was what suited us," Prowl could only shrug, a movement much more expressive with the wide, broad wings he now had. "It had the same goal and was successful for each of us."

"But why not just tell the truth?" First Aid asked. "There are Autobot Seekers."

Prowl considered him evenly and the young medic knew he was about to hear things he truly did not wish to know. Things that many others around the table clearly did already know.

"And every single one of them was watched for millennia for signs of being a traitor. Frametype and city were assumed to be more important than philosophy at the time. I was the first to join by decades. I advised other groundframe Seekers of the way Autobots viewed our final frames as they joined or I found them. The war you know, the war being fought now, has nothing in common with the war fought then other than Megatron. As Optimus and I grew in power and Megatron grew insane the beliefs of the two sides has functionally reversed. It was a much more complicated world then," Prowl saved First Aid from the harshest truths. "I would not recommend you learn the full extent of it from me."

Soft murmurs of agreement and shudders traveled around the table, and even Jazz had to agree with Prowl on that. With most of the attention focused elsewhere, Jazz took the opportunity to rise silently and slip from the table. 

* * *

After a surprisingly difficult time concentrating during his shift, enduring some teasing by Smokescreen before he was distracted by his lovers, then several extra joors to try to keep his mind off Jazz in his berth, Prowl had everything set up for their every fourth ornly game night. He'd put out some confiscated high grade for Jazz, a cube of his standard grade and set a timer for when he'd go hunt Jazz down if he didn't show up or comm a good excuse. He was clean, better polished than usual thanks to the Aerialbots and had gotten himself off enough times not to simply pounce on Jazz the moment he was seen.

Now all he could manage was to pace until the door chimed. When he answered it was his expected company met his optics, but it was not the same friendly field that met his. This one was careful, cautious in a way. 

"I won't assault you," Prowl promised, saying the only thing he could think of that might cause such a reaction as he stepped back to invite Jazz in.

Jazz considered the words, the Seeker that now stood over him, and nodded with a soft vent. "So what is on the agenda for tonight?" It had been Prowl's turn to choose, and that alone had made Jazz consider almost not coming. 

"Primes and Protectors," Prowl motioned towards the familiar holoboard, high grade and snacks.

This was all familiar, and Jazz relaxed more as he crossed the small room, even flopping in to the chair set a 'his' place with something much more like his normal ease. "Excellent. You can hand me my aft while I get mildly overcharged. As usual." The comment was offered with a smile. 

"Yes," Prowl's wings relaxed along with his features at the more normal interaction. "You may have the first move."

"So it takes you a little longer to stomp me." Jazz teased, moving a piece in classic opening that both knew he would end up deviating from. As he settled back and waited for Prowl to make a move he reached for the high grade. "This from that last batch of Sideswipe's you found?" 

"Two batches before that. The best of his brews I don't turn over to general stock. It's good emergency fuel," Prowl replied teasingly.

"Emergency?" Jazz questioned, still chuckling. "Too bad making energon goodies isn't more of an interest to him. Those would be legal, and make him just as popular." 

"It would, but it wouldn't help with parties. Much as I hate them you know I look the other way most of the time because they do more good than harm. I only confiscate what I find for the same reason," Prowl shrugged, though his field sparkled with amusement as he made a move on the board. "He considers it a tax; a cost of doing business. I can't say he's wrong." 

"He's not. And then the rest of us get to listen to him moan and whine for the next few days after you catch him." Jazz snickered. Prowl knew that the complaining amused Jazz, since Jazz was either sympathetic to Sideswipe's supposed plight or righteously on Prowl's side depending on which the spy felt would get the best reaction at the time. The full truth was that all three of them and no small number of other officers had agreed on this system. It was much the same as the prank wars only in reverse. Prowl made a show of his anger but never really punished those caught with more than a slap on the wrist unless someone had actually been damaged.

"And that tastes much better than my field rations," Prowl said with a firm twitch of distaste. "Have you ever had to taste what they do to my energon to make emergency rations? Makes sludge taste good."

"Since we both know that it would knock me on my aft and set Ratchet off on a rant he might never come out of, you know I haven't. And I just plan to continue taking your word for it instead of finding out for my self." Jazz informed him, picking up a piece and twirling it between his fingers thoughtfully for almost a klik before setting it down in the same place and moving another instead. He had no chance of actually beating Prowl, but this move instead of the other might draw things out longer. It made tactical games against the master tactician fun and Prowl enjoyed them for the flexibility it forced his tac-net to keep. 

"And we both know that wouldn't stop you from sneaking a sliver," Prowl teased him and moved a piece. "Do I get to know what you have in mind for our next evening?"

"A movie and whatever snacks I can wrestle up." Jazz replied easily. "Haven't decided which one yet, but I've got three I'm considering." 

"No doubt something human with tactical errors larger than the Cybertronian system," Prowl said dryly while his field saught to entwine as it usually did.

"O ye of little faith." Jazz mock pouted, the teasing carrying through the field that finally was easing to mesh with Prowl's. "At least I've stopped trying out Earth comedies on you." 

"You mean you got tired of having to explain every third line," Prowl chuckled lightly. "At least with action movies I've learned to simply ignore the scientific errors." 

"And I have managed to find a few where you actually appreciated the strategy and tactics." Jazz countered. 

"True," Prowl willingly consented as the game became a bit lopsided. "And some have helped me understand human psychology on a macro scale. Oddly enough in fictionalizing it they sometimes make the underlying issues more clear."

"Most likely because too often in their truth they are trying to hide things." Jazz commented as his optics scanned the board. He had already lost, even he could see that. The real question was how could he now making losing interesting for Prowl. Fortunately creating chaos and the unexpected was a skill he had developed to mastery.

"Regretfully that is a trait we share with them. History is written by the victors I believe is the saying."

The comment was followed by several kliks of silence, Jazz observing as Prowl effectively conquered the board and won the game. As Prowl claimed his last piece, Jazz smiled. "Good game."

"It was. I'm glad you came over," Prowl's field nudged Jazz's with how much their game nights meant to him.

The added layer of the shifting of the wings that now graced Prowl's frame wasn't lost on Jazz. Whether the Seeker was flirting with him on purpose or not, Jazz opted to ignore them for the time, concentrating on a truth he did want. "I do too. It is nice to be with someone I can-" The sentence trailed off. _Trust_. 

"Same here," Prowl heard it anyway. "There aren't many." He paused and looked at Jazz seriously, then seemed to reconsider his action. "Another game?"

"Going to let me try again?" Jazz asked, relief and agreement as he flipped the switch to reset the board.

* * *

He tired. No. He was exhausted. The mission had been far more complicated than he had expected. It was more complicated then even Prowl had expected when he briefed Jazz on the information he needed to retrieve.

He had it. Sent it ahead. And now he just wanted to clean up, refuel, and recharge. The door to the washrack opened again and Jazz flinched and nearly fired at the Seeker before he identified the mech entering and relaxed. He wasn't sure if Prowl was going to be able to make it down, but he couldn't hide his relief at the other's arrival. 

"Wash your back?" Prowl offered quietly, unsure of his welcome to touch.

"Please. Thank-you." Jazz sighed, reaching out to brace against the wall and offering his back to Prowl. "Did I get everything you needed?" 

"Yes. It is already being incorporated into my plans. You did very well," Prowl offered the honest praise he knew Jazz often craved. Then he began to scrub Jazz's back. Not just to clean it but also checking for damage and teek. There was always a chance when an agent came back that they had been hacked or replaced. Duplicating someone's teek was far more difficult than duplicating their frame.

Few knew of this routine of theirs and it was almost always done in private. Jazz continued to relax under the care and attention, more of his weight shifting to the wall as the field was welcomed and returned. The quiet was peaceful, soothing, enough so that when Jazz spoke it was something of a surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you want?" Prowl asked as he went over entirely too many possibilities.

"That some orn you would go and turn into a Seeker. Why you turned me down when I asked _you_ to interface after we met." Jazz clarified, not moving other than speaking. 

"At the time I was already fully into hiding it. By the time I trusted you enough to have explained it I didn't deem it important because the odds of ever attaining my wings was too small to be worth calculating so I put all such thoughts out of my awareness. We were all taken by surprise when this shift began and then it was too late to tell you," Prowl answered. "As for turning you down; we do not interface before we have our wings. It's simply not done."

"Not because you didn't trust me." Jazz said, more to himself than to Prowl, the reasoning sounding completely like the mech had known and called friend for centuries. 

"I do trust you. It simply never came up once I did," Prowl confirmed. 

Jazz was quiet as that processed, the hot solvent and the field blended with his soothing his frame as his processor worked. With a sigh he finally pushed away from the wall and turned to look at Prowl, staring up into the bright blue optics well above him as though they would give him answers.

"And out everyone you could have- even the Prime- you want me?" 

Prowl stilled as he had to focus everything on stamping down the arousal that surged at the question. Once his found his vocalizer controls again he managed a slightly tight "yes."

Jazz vented again, visor dimming as he searched his own spark before reaching out to touch Prowl's cockpit cover lightly. That touch brought the arousal back until it was once more stamped down. "Then I won't torture you any more. Not any good right now, but after fuel, recharge, if you still want..." 

"I do," Prowl's wings trembled as relief and joy unfurled in his field with only a hint of the arousal they both knew was in Prowl's frame. "I will." He promised Jazz the time he was asking for and worked to focus on cleaning his friend and soon to be lover. "Would ... you like to recharge with me tonight?"

"If it won't be a strain on you, the company would be welcome, as it always is." Jazz replied, the joy welcomed with truth and acceptance. 

"It will not be a strain," Prowl promised with a little shiver of thanks and anticipation.

* * *

Jazz began to boot to a trusted field meshed with his, the warmth of a frame he was snuggled against, the softness of a real berth and fuel notices that all marked him as safe and back on the Ark. As he allowed himself to boot rather lazily the soft stroke of a hand along his back and tightly controlled arousal in the field meshed with his drew his attention to memories of coming back from his mission. Of Prowl the Seeker washing his back and hearing why he hadn't known about the transformation until it had happened. Of the acceptance of the facts, and the offers made, and accepted. With a purr warmth spread through his field to wash over the mech he was pressed against, snuggling his frame even closer. "Prowl." 

"Jazz," Prowl's voice carried more of a rumble than before but it was still the same voice. This time rich with desire that was mirrored in the hand making a careful path down Jazz's back to his aft. "Are you rested?"

"I am." Jazz smiled and tipped his helm up as he assessed the significantly larger frame Prowl now wore. "And I think I should skip asking if you are ready to begin, and just ask where you wish to begin." 

"With a kiss," Prowl nearly moaned as he stopped holding his arousal in check when it was granted. "Anything you desire," he whispered as their lips briefly parted to the sound of his interface panels sliding open. In his field and tone held a firm statement that he was well aware of what he was saying and just what that might mean to a mech with Jazz's background. He might not have experience but he had done as much research as he could.

"Then let me up, lover. I know exactly where I want to begin." Jazz purred, the sound and his field holding the promise of pleasure, but also deep with affection and safety.

Prowl obediently moved his arm so Jazz was free to move and watched with anticipation as the mech he had so long desired but believed he couldn't have moved to focus on his left wing. Jazz moved around until the broad expanse was in easy reach and smoothed his hands over the flat surface first, working his way the edges, searching for overly sensitive or ticklish spots. 

"Love wings." Jazz admitted and drank in the pleasure his touch was causing. "One of the reasons I propositioned _you_ when we first met. And now I get them."

"Much larger ones than before," Prowl said before a moan cut off his thoughts and his left wing pressed into Jazz's touch when he reached the lower edge, what was the leading edge in flight.

"All the more for me to play with." Jazz rumbled, leaning in closer so the sound vibrations would carry, and traced one of the edges with his glossa. Prowl gasped and wiggled his right wing in an effort not to knock Jazz around as pressure and motion sensors tuned for flight responded to far more solid touch as intense pleasure while in the grip of interfacing protocols. Without distracting himself from the wing he was exploring Jazz looked over and look in the incredible sight of Prowl's slack jaw and unfocused optics as he was caught up completely in the pleasure Jazz was causing. "Primus you are beautiful."

Prowl tried to respond only to find that he was too focused on the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him to speak.

"Don't worry about me." Jazz instructed softly, adding another layer of distracting pleasure on the broad wings when he activated the magnetic components integrated in his hands. "Just feel and let it flow." 

He teeked Prowl's understanding rather than heard it and how completely Prowl went lax and flush with pleasure was intoxicating. The wing under his palm vibrated to draw even more pleasure from the magnetic field inside it. With a smile Jazz shifted his frame so that he could reach the other wing as well, mirroring the input there as best he could. He wanted this to be a good introduction for Prowl, one the newly minted Seeker would hopefully want to repeat. 

Jazz felt it before Prowl recognized the tipping point for what it was; the first surge in an overload. Under him Prowl's entire frame roared and crackled. The strong voice that Jazz loved to listen to howled into a keen that vibrated the entire berth. He enjoyed the ride thoroughly, easing up the attention some that Prowl would come down gently and pleasantly. The energy racing across his armor was distinctly arousing, but not enough to distract him from his current mission. 

"Felt amazing," Prowl gasped out as he found his vocal controls. His frame was having none of his idea to try and turn over so he could hold and touch Jazz however.

"It was supposed to." Pleasure and pride were thick in the reply as Jazz snuggled against Prowl's hot chest and the cool cockpit glass in the center of it. "And once you have recovered some, we can decide what should be explored next." 

"Feel you inside me," Prowl answered and relaxed to allow systems to finish rebooting and settle. He began to stroke Jazz as soon as he had the control to.

"Easy." Jazz chuckled, nuzzling Prowl's helm before claiming a kiss. "We have time. But since you already seem to have decided _what_ you want, have you also decided _how_ you want it?" 

"No. I hoped you would have a preference for this time," Prowl smiled and claimed another kiss that melted them both.

"Hmmmmm." Jazz hummed, savoring the kiss before pulling back to smile down at the lovely vision under him. "Sometimes, simple is best. And I think this just might be one of those times."

Declaration made, he began to work his way down the Seeker's front, beginning with Prowl's throat before transferring his attention to the cool glass of the cockpit cover. He reveled in the trust implied in the helm that tipped back for him before he moved low enough for Prowl to watch him. He hadn't scooted all that far down before his aft bumped into something very solid.

"Oh my." Jazz said, arching up to look over his shoulder at the large spike that had interrupted his travel. "Do I need to see to that first?" 

"No," Prowl purred with a gleam in his pale optics. "I'm looking forward to dealing with that next and inside you."

Against Jazz's aft the thick spike gave a twitch of anticipation.

"Pity." Jazz commented, running a finger up the white length with gold and red trim. He planted a single kiss on the gold tip as he moved around it and relished the spike of lust the touch created.

"You'll have an opportunity," Prowl promised with a low groan and his optics locked on his lover.

"Going to hold you to that." Jazz promised as he sank lower, focus shifting to the bared valve already offered. Like the spike it looked normal to him, proportioned to the owner and this one was slick and very ready. Not yet dripping but every platelet was glistening and engorged to expose the opening they protected.

Jazz shivered in anticipation, a soft click announcing the release of his own spike. "Beautiful." He praised, stroking the spread thighs as he leaned down to tease the opening with his glossa. It was hot, quivered under his touch and tasted of lubricant sizzled by an overload and breaking down with a fresh layer coming up under it.

"Jazz..." Prowl gasped out as he fought with his frame to be still.

Jazz purred, pleased by the reaction as his glossa delved deeper, testing and tasting until he was satisfied and Prowl was trembling from the charge. He stretched his frame upward and paused just long enough to check his own self-control before lining his spike up with the heated valve and easing the tip past the first platelets. He knew what to expect. He was hardly a beginner and Prowl wasn't his first larger lover. It still sent and incredible thrill through him and tightened his own valve in anticipation of the spike before him when _Prowl's_ heat closed around him. The valve did as it was designed to and closed around Jazz. The first ripple was more reflex than intent but looking at his lover's face Jazz knew that Prowl would soon be learning from this with all the intensity of a mechling.

Pleasure and desire surged through meshed fields as Jazz rocked into his lover, grinding arrays together before pulling back to repeat the motion. The charge was starting to pull at him, but in this he was determined that Prowl came first. The Seeker had sought him out, and Jazz was going to make sure that Prowl never forgot his first. It was an effort Prowl seemed determined to make more difficult when he found Jazz's shoulder mounts and began to play with them.

"Tease!" Jazz growled, but the tone and the teek were all pleasure with none of the bite of the wording. Revenge came in the form of a shift in the roll of his hips, causing his spike strike more of the nodes in his lover's valve and made Prowl's hands go lax and his optics roll back with the serge of pleasure.

"Want you to enjoy too," Prowl protested when he found his vocalizer again.

"Oh, I will, and I am." Jazz promised, pleased with the reaction and driving deeper, determined to drive Prowl beyond speaking and then beyond thinking before letting go himself. As good as it felt physically it felt even better emotionally. The trust Prowl so willing expressed, being the cause of such pleasure and a good first time.

Prowl was only just working out a rhythm in his valve that made them both shiver when he moaned deeply and his frame went on autopilot, rolling into the thrusts with far more strength than Prowl had risked. It was actually a bit of a relief when Prowl finally let go and Jazz could as well, focusing narrowing to pushing Prowl over the edge into his first valve overload. It was only a handful of thrusts and Prowl roared, his frame arched and his knees angled in to lock Jazz against him while he had no self control.

Jazz continued to move as much as he could, frame quivering with charge and desire. It wasn't until Prowl's optics focused again that he finally let go himself, roaring his own release as he spilled into his lover. 

Prowl rumbled as he watched Jazz lost in bliss and enjoyed the charge crackling against his plating and the innermost nodes of his valve. It was nearly as enjoyable as his own overload.

It was a very pleased Jazz that finally pulled out and settled next to Prowl. "Well, lover?" Jazz asked as he was drawn closer and into a long, languid kiss.

"Very enjoyable and I liked watching you overload," Prowl purred.

"Was hoping you would." Jazz admitted, reaching to run his fingers lightly over the smooth glass of the cockpit canopy. "Wanted you to know what it felt like to have a lover come in you as well." 

"Very good," Prowl said while his hand traveled down Jazz's chest to tease his valve cover. "How much preparation do you need?"

"As hot as you've got me? Not too much." Jazz chuckled as the cover gave way beneath Prowl's touch, allowing his fingers to slide over platelets already lightly slick with lubricant."Just explore as much as you want." 

Prowl's engine gave a hard rev at the invitation and he shifted to lean on one arm over Jazz. Claiming a kiss that was showing improvement with every attempt his fingers stroked gently to explore by feel at first, testing size and placement against expectation. He was rewarded when Jazz relaxed back on the berth, moaning and offering words of encouragement when something felt really good, hips moving just a bit seeking the contact as Prowl pressed one finger inside the flexible channel and worked with Jazz's movements to rev him up more. 

Carefully he pressed a second finger inside, wanting to prove to himself that Jazz could take a spike his size.

As much as he wanted to assure Prowl that the mechling Seeker would not harm him, Jazz held his glossa. That Prowl was already taking such care with a lover was to be encouraged, not deterred, so Jazz settled for offering sounds and words of encouragement instead. He was still relieved despite the whine that escaped him when fingers withdrew and Prowl shifted above him in a reminder that he really was significantly bigger than Jazz now.

While Jazz process looking Prowl in the cockpit his optics flicked off when that big spike he'd seen and touched earlier slid against his valve's opening as it carefully pressed inside.

"Oh yes, lover, so nice." He murmured, reaching to stroke down Prowl's sides and channeling the pleasure of the large spike slowly filling him in to his field. 

"Good," Prowl moaned, his struggle to hold back visible already. Despite a tactile and valve overloads his spike was hungry for its turn and demanding he go faster and harder, both things he was wary of for the damage he knew it could do. The valve that rippled around his spike in a complex pattern did not help his self control, nor did the words and reassurance offered by its owner.

"I'm ready lover." Jazz purred, hips rolling up in to the next thrust. He teeked it before Prowl's groan escaped and the next thrust came hard and with a hand around Jazz's shoulder to hold him against the strength of it. Jazz grabbed on to the larger frame despite the steadying hand on his shoulder. Even though awkward and new, Jazz was thoroughly enjoying the power and the feel of having a mech that he had desired taking him, and rolled in to the each thrust.

Even when Prowl tripped into the last few thrusts before overloading it wasn't the roughest handling Jazz had taken despite knowing it would be the full strength the frame had to offer.

"Oh Prowl." Jazz moaned, the rush from field and frame blissful. The charge from the larger, higher-energy frame surged into him at every point of contact and focused on the nodes at the top of his valve that were primed for it. Once more he was treated to Prowl lost to bliss, his familiar features slack.

He had only nanokliks warning that Prowl was going off line before the heavy frame went limp above him and sank down with a heavy thunk.

Jazz was more grateful than usual for the extra depth and softness of the berths granted to wing-frames in general as Prowl's unconscious frame pinned him to the berth. He settled for stroking what of the heated frame he could reach as he waited for Prowl to come back online. He could already hear the boot sequence begin though that didn't mean much with how long it could take Prowl to boot. He was fully relaxed and his charge dissipated when Prowl powered his optics on to finish assessing the situation.

"Are you all right?" Prowl asked as he worked to get an arm under himself to lift his weight up.

"Take your time, lover." Jazz urged, calm and content from where he was. "I'm fine. Enjoy yourself?" 

"Very much," Prowl purred and shifted enough to withdraw his spike so he could kiss Jazz easily. "I don't believe I have more in me for a while though."

"That's fine." Jazz assured him, guiding Prowl to the side so they could snuggle easily. "Rest, recharge, and then we can explore some more." 

"Mmm, I like that idea. Fuel in there too," Prowl willingly accepted the guidance and suggestion to shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> From <https://tfanonkink.dreamwidth.org/26088.html?thread=14417640#cmt14417640>
> 
> What if Praxians were like a larval stage of Seekers?
> 
> The Ark's resident doorwingers, Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak have been waiting for their final upgrade to kick in for a while. The other Autobots don't even know it's gonna happen, until the pre-trine holes themselves up to wait for their new frames to finish adjusting, and then emerge as full seekers.
> 
> But while everyone is still reeling from THAT, comes the second bomb: None of the three ex-praxians have ever interfaced in their lives. It's not so much that they physically couldn't, it's just been culturally beaten into them over generations that ye shall not kanoodle till you get a proper set of wings. All three of them have over the years come up with their own mechanisms to keep mechs at arm's reach, Prowl burying himself in his work, Bluestreak with his childishly naive chattering, and Smokescreen carefully diverting and manipulating any attention directed at him.
> 
> So now that they're finally 'socially acceptable', are they gonna stick to their purity vows? Pit no. The newly minted seekers have long since decided which mechs they're gonna grab the moment they gain their final form, and now, they are going hunting.
> 
> The mechs the new seekers target are still pretty much in shock over the whole thing, and are kinda freaked when the mechs who previously were widely considered asexual suddenly try none too subtly to get under their plating. Wacky hijinks ensue as the ex-praxians try to seduce their chosen mechs, who in turn are trying to avoid them.


End file.
